


London eye encounter, coffee date and first kiss

by kjb



Series: Stolen Heart [1]
Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, First Kiss, First Meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 20:56:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1913547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjb/pseuds/kjb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another love first meeting/date starring Benedict Cumberbatch.<br/>Sequel of one shots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was Tuesday morning; I normally go to Starbucks to get a coffee. Tuesdays are crap as usual. However, I am meeting my friend to take a tour of London as one of my friend, Lucy, just recently moved to London due to her new painting job which leads to a nice day. It was cloudy outside which made me decide to wear a black boyfriend jacket. Nicotine craving starts to hit me, it is the time for a morning coffee with a wonderful Marlboro cigarette. Pulled my dark navy Doc Martens boots to complete my readiness.

I then went inside to buy a latte. Once when I entered into the coffee shop, the heatness hits my skin and cause me to shiver to allow my temperature to be adjusted to the room temperature. When I walked to the counter and the lady asked politely, she had curly blonde hair and it was settling on her right side shoulder. Her eyes were darkest brown which stand outs her hair really well.

"Hello, what would you like to drink?" The staff asked happily. I assume she was happy with the day coming up.

I answered with a quiet voice, "Toffee nut latte please." I gave her the money, notes by coins.

Gently, I picked up a toffee nut latte and went outside; the coldness has hit me once more. The sound clicking from the lighter occurred, the fire is flicking for a momentary; the cigarette is now alit. At a leisurely pace, I sipped the latte.  
After some time, I inhaled deeply from the cigarette. The craving has disappeared. Sipped the latte, I could feel the warmth coming from the latte flowing through around my body, through the veins and my fingertips from holding the coffee. The ringtone started to sing, my hands were searching through my pocket for my iPhone. I received a text message from Lucy and she replied that she would be here in 5 minutes. Whilst I was drinking and smoking, I glanced at the cars going by and the noises of buses horning each other. It was so deafening even though, I am deaf. I got a cochlear implant which is placed on the left side of my ear.

I stubbed my cigarette on the floor and my friend was walking speedily towards me. She said, "I'm sorry, I was rushing around."

"It's ok. Are you alright?" I asked.

"I'm ok, thank you." She replied breathless.

"Heavy rushing or mild rushing?"

She was clearing her throat and began to cough as the cold air is not agreeing with her. "Heaving rushing. Overslept like usual."

"You are a night owl, for sure." I began to laugh.

"And you are a morning person for sure." She joined me.

"Come on night owl, let's start our tour." Soon after, I drank the latte and then I gave the remainings to Lucy.

Getting onboard on the London Eye capsules. Lucy and I was standing away from the doors and we were holding the wooden rails. The footsteps noises began arise to my implant and I turned around to see the people who were joining us. I slightly tilted my head as I thought I have recognised the tall and slim gentleman. His hair was dark brown was scraped back. His outfit was a grey jacket which was zip up with navy black skinny trousers and black shoes. The soles were dusty with dirt and dry mud. I lay back against the railing whilst Lucy was admiring the view of incredible and illustrious London.

I was gazing at the gentleman. He was united with his other two friends, I presume. The slightly grey haired and blonde mixed with ginger haired. The gentleman got caught to my peer. I continued to gaze and did not break when he peered towards me. He grinned. He excused himself from his friends but from what I could see, his friends were deep in conversation. I moved silently to the left where the gentleman was. I turned my behold from him to the city of London. His present was beside me, the air of his movement slightly meets my hair. I quickly pulled the strand of my hair behind my right ear which was blown away.

The gentleman was speaking and I did not know what he was saying. Before he continued any further, I stopped him. I turned my position and made sure that I could see his lips meaning I could lip read him.

"Pardon? I'm sorry, I'm deaf." I told the gentleman next to me. He turned around to meet my eyes.

"I'm sorry. I said, Enjoying your view?" He asked. His voice was low and soft.

"Yours or the city?"

"Me, obviously." He laughed. His laugh was in a soft tone. I began to laugh.

"Of course." Our eyes were stuck.

"What brings you here?"

"Companion. My friend is new here. I love showing people the sights of London. It is so beautiful." He never moved his head away to look, his head stayed facing mine.

"Agreed."

"What brings you here?" I asked.

"Boredom." He smiled.

"Benedict."

"Katy." We shaked our hands together.

"Is your friend deaf too?" He quizzed.

"Yeah, she is. We grew up together, we have always dreamt about moving to London. Here we are, we are living here." I grinned.

"Never let anyone let your dreams down." I nodded my head with concurrent. His eye contact never broken free.

"Your eyes are unbelievably beautiful." I blushed heavily. I looked down and giggled.

"Thank you."

"KATY?" Lucy called me.

"That's me. Nice to meet you-." Lucy irrupted me before I could say anything more.

"Katy, shall we go to the Rain Room?"

"Of course, we can. To be honest with you, I never had the chance to go there."

"Come on then." The capsule came to stop. I turned around to find Benedict again but I could not see him. The feelings of disappointed came all over me. Moments later, I felt a presence beside me again and I recalled his cologne. My jacket was pushed slightly a bit and I was about to put my hands in the pocket. Unanticipated, I felt his hand pulling out of my pocket. Our hands met and the touchness triggered the electric pulses in my spine. I let out a gasp. I was in confusion of the fact why he situated his hand in my pocket, instantaneously I checked and saw a piece of paper was wrapped up so I unopened it and saw a number was noted down. He was striding in front of me and he caught a quick moment to turn around and he smirked at me. I replied with a soft smile. I was full of excitement.

*

When I arrived home from the adventure trip out with Lucy. I have decided to text Benedict.

 

‘What a beautiful manner to put your number in my pocket.’ I sent it to me. Within a second, I had a message.

‘It was the only possible way to get my number to you.’

‘I’m glad you did it.’

‘So am I. Coffee tomorrow?’

‘What time?’

‘3ish?’ He then send an address.

‘See you soon.’

‘And you.’


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coffee date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have added The Wolf Of Wall Street reference so if you have not seen the film then it does contain a tiny mild spoiler. Apart from that, it is continued from the last chapter.  
> Hope you, readers, are enjoying this story. Comments are welcome. I love to hear your comments and opinions.

It was past 3pm and Benedict was late. It was freezing outside as it was February. I decided to go inside and wait for him. It was lovely and the temperature was comfortably warm. During the wait, I have decided to send him a text. 

‘At the coffee shop.’ I peered around the surroundings around me. It was an old fashioned coffee shop with dark brown coloured wooden floor and light brown wooden walls with pictures in a frame hanging up on each walls. Around me, the sounds were from different places. I was trying to make out where and which noises they were. The silver coffee machine on my far left was making a buzzing noises, patrons around chatting and wind blowing from the door behind me. On every table, there has a little flower pot with maple syrup and menu. The scent of vanilla and coffee hits my nose. The ringtone disturbed my vicinity absorption. 

My phone has made a ting noise. ‘Tube was busy. Now walking.’ Eventually, he has arrived. 

“I’m so sorry that I am late.” 

“Should I add bad time keeper to your cons?” 

He hesitated before saying anymore. “Yes. I’m so terrible with time.” He laughed. “What would you like?” 

“Let me think, I have a regular tea please.” 

“Very British, I like that.” He commented. I blushed furiously. 

“Please.” His tall and lean body was standing over by the till. His slim leg crossing over the other leg. He looked amazing, stubble-free complexion and swept back brown hair. His posture is so straight. I am very sure that I have seen his recognition somewhere but it is back of my head where I just cannot remember. He walked over with 2 teas and muffins on a tray which was supported by his hands. He sat down, shuffled his chair to get closer to the table. He handed me the tea and a muffin. 

“You didn’t had to.” 

“I wanted to.” He looked at my eyes. I placed my money in front of him and he refused. His fingers came in contact with the coins and hauled it along in the direction of me. He shaked his head. He propounded that I could pay next time. I poured the milk and added sugar. I like my tea sweet. I observed how Benedict liked his tea, black with sugar. Once when he was finished, he gaze into my eyes. 

"Honestly, you really do have beautiful eyes." I looked away nervously, trying to hide the red glow that came over my cheeks.

“You know how to please a girl.” 

“Only you.” 

“So cheesy.”

“I like to be.” 

“So, shall we do what other people do on a date? What do you do for living?”

“Oh, it is a date.” He laughed. 

“Of course, it is a date.” 

“Indeed.” He agreed. “I do acting for living.” Of course. He is in Sherlock.

“Sherlock, Oh yeah.”

“Oh, you know me already.”

“Looks like it. I am a paediatric nurse. I love my job so much but it is such a hard work.” 

“So is mine. Diet, exercise and scripts are an ass.”

“Sounds like it.” We both finished our teas and cakes. 

“I’m gasping for cigarette.” I stated. 

“Bad habit.” 

“I know.” We stepped outside and I was about to alight my cigarette. Benedict took a cigarette out of his pocket. 

“Bad habit, you do it as well dickhead.” 

“I know.” He laughed. 

Hours has gone by and we have discussed our hobbies, music and childhood. 

“No no no. Not Lady Gaga.” He whined. 

“P-p-p-poker face. P-p-p-poker face.” 

“Shush.” 

“I wanna roll with him a har-.” Benedict stopped me by covering his hand on my lips. His hands was warm and gentle. My lips slightly became opened and my breath was warming up his exquisite hands. Once when his hand was becoming wet by my breath staining on his hand, he removed it unhurriedly. Our eyes were glued together for a short period but to me, it felt like perpetuity. The door broken our eye contact. I gasped and his body jolted. Benedict then leaned back to his chair and began to stretch his limbs as we were sitting for a long time. I occupied myself by drinking my tea and observing who was coming through the door to avoid my tempting his fascinating body. As soon I turned around to see him again, he was, even now, stretching. I caught a glare of his expose stomach which was masculine and his hip bones were, very much, sharp. Still drinking my tea, I almost choked by his remarkable hipbones. He leaned nearer to me and suggested that we should go to the cinema and watch The Wolf of Wall street. I was tempting to go for some time. 

"Come on, let's go." He said.

*

Ben checked his watch and said, "It should start any minute now." After some moment, it came on. I was grabbing the popcorn and ate it. As when our hands were touching each other when taking the popcorn, we looked at each other and giggled. His hand was smooth, the veins were visible as it was quite warm. 

The Steve Maddens scene came up. I was miming Donny. 

“Steveeeee Maddens.” Benedict burst into laugh. 

“Very good impression.” 

“Thanks darling.” The film then finished. 

Benedict walked me home as he was complaining it was dark outside and he wanted to see me getting home safely. When we have arrived to the door. I was behind the door and he was standing in front of me. I could tell he was nervous as he was clearing his throat. His hands was hiding in his red chinos pockets. He was instantly interested by trying to scrub his shoes on the floor. 

“Would you like to come inside for cup of tea?” I asked.

“Yeah, that would be lovely.”


	3. First kiss

Ben slammed the door behind him. I threw the keys in the pot and laid my big black bag beside the dark brown dresser. His body threw closer to me and our proximity between us has disappeared. Our lips fiercely crashed to each other and the tongues started to dance. My hands started to travel under his denim tee. I caressed carefully on his astonishing hip bones. My fingers were following the lines of the bones, then it was leading down to his private region. My hands continued to travel closer and closer. I reached and pulled his waistband of his black pants, slightly, to tease him. His head was thrown back when I touched his cock gently. Until now, he decided to show his domination side. He started to walk me backwards. He proceeded to lay kisses on my collarbone. 

“Bedroom?” He croaked. 

“OH.” I moaned. “On the right.” I was disturbed by his kisses finding my sweet spot. Loki, a german shepherd, came running to me. I tried to shoo him away but instead he decided to follow us. 

“Go, go Loki, go.” 

“Loki?” He began to laugh. I hitted his hard bicep playfully. 

“Shush.” I cupped his sweaty face from the arousal he was been feeling and I glared into his colourful eyes intensely. He leaned towards to me and our lips met once more. He closed the door of the bedroom and Loki was outside. He gently kissed my neck and onto the collarbone which was visible. I tugged his denim top and it is thrown on the floor. My chest started to vibrate with the sensation I have been receiving from him. I brushed my lips against his lightly to allow me to tease him; he moaned by the lack of my lips touchness. He gave me a growl and suddenly, his lips came clashing to mine. His tongue then touched my lips for the beg to gain entry. I allowed him. From what I saw, he hated to be teased. He likes to be dominated one and he has reach to a conclusion that I needed to be punished. He initiated to put his fingertips; swarming against my stomach. He was absorbing the texture of my skin slowly to allow my emotions to turn crazy towards anticipation. Being a gentleman once again, he looked at my eyes and I knew he was asking for permission to go further. I gave him a passionate kiss to declare the answer. He proceed to deepen the kiss and laid me on the comfy bed gently like I was a fragile glass. He leisurely climbed and hovered on top of me, lifting up my blue baseball jersey. Unoticeably, my bra was unhooked by his marvellous handy work. His tongue was making a maze on my stomach and it was advancing towards to my breast. My nipple has become harden to his lips touchness. I sat up then he continued to kiss my lips and I responded. I ran my fingers through Ben's short hair. It was so soft and the scent of his hair was hitting my nose and it smelt like mixed fruit. His hands were roaming around back which was under my jersey.

Ben gave a whisper, "You are so beautiful.”

“Is it how you get girls into bed with those compliments?”

“Only you.” I caressed his soft and pink lips. I then gripped his soft hair and pulled his lips onto mine. He moaned into my mouth as I was grinding my hips against his hardness. The noises of the his moaning were so deafening.  
“The clothes needs to be off now.” He quickly took my tee and we both unbuttoned each other’s jeans. Ben helped me to pull my jeans off quickly. 

“Just fucking pull it, I don’t care if it’s ripped.” He didn’t hesitate and pulled it off quickly and forgotten the worries of ripping the black jeans and it was landed with other pieces of clothing. 

“Your anticipation is so crazy, isn’t it?” His voice was husky and filled with sex. 

“Fuck, it is yes.” My pants were dripping wet like mad. I couldn't stop the trembling that were travelling around my body. My sensation was overloading with passion. I cupped his face and my finger then search through his short curly brown hair. His hands got hold of my hands and intertwined our hands together then he placed my hands above my head. He proceed to move his hands onto my hips to bring us closer. He then kissed my neck and onto my collarbone. I let out a moan. He moved up from the collarbone to my face. He kissed the corners of my lips. I titled my head to lean in closer to his ear and I licked his ear then bit it. His neck started to vibrate when I began to kiss his sweet spot which was just beneath the ear and he cried out my name. I put my index finger at the middle of the pink lips and then ran my fingers through his hair and gripped it. He kissed me gently, and caught into my eye contact. He titled in closer and caress across my face. Our warm skin were touching each other. He then entered inside me which cause us to groan. I breathed in deeply to able to adjust his length. His thrust started to speed up. My fingernails laid some scratches mark against his back. He then kissed my lips and I put one of my hands around his neck. I stroked his bum upwards to the hair then I tugged his hair and gripped it which cause him to groan. His hair becomes damp with those sweats. I stroke the strand of his hair backwards to join the other pieces of hair. His hair was silky when my fingers were exploring in betweens of his dark hair. He starts to speed up. The pain began to build in my stomach. My fingernails were grazing against on his back. My head titled back and I closed my eyes.

"Open them." He was showing his dominative side. I obeyed him and my eyes were trying its best to open.

"Oh god. Oh, Benedict." I said between breaths. He started to slow down and hitting at my sweet spot. He moaned when I proceed to lift my back and grind my hips.

"Fuck." His liquid began to spill in my cunt and I came after him. Our breaths were heavy and he then collapsed on me. His breathes were quick. I was stroking and playing with his hair while his head was buried in my neck. He was kissing my collarbone. He looked up to meet my eyes and smiled. When he got his strength back up, his head budged up to meet my eyes. Mine and his body were so close to each other until there was no space between our bodies. Our legs were interwined. Our hands were held together. Our lips meet once more. As when we broken free, he put his hand onto my lips. He touched it gently; stroked back and fourth.

"Definitely beautiful." He cooed.

I blushed. 

**Author's Note:**

> It is every fangirl's dream to have this life including mine hehe. Thank you for reading this, I will try my best to upload regularly. Please leave kudos and comment, much appreciated. I would love to hear some of your opinions and ideas.


End file.
